


Helping A Headstrong Heiress

by Hopefulbadger



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruby is pure, Shower Sex, Some Plot, Stress Relief, Surprisingly wholesome, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Yang is not, but like, for getting fucked into a coma, sinnamon roll weiss, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: When Weiss fails a quiz and comes back to her room to see an overly hyper Ruby, her reaction is less than calm. Yang thinks she could use a nice calming shower and a good having the life fucked out of her.OrYang has been walking in on Weiss letting off some steam in private and took to helping her, what will she do when Weiss is about to break from the stress of failing a pop quiz?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 56





	Helping A Headstrong Heiress

Helping A Headstrong Heiress

When Weiss fails a quiz and comes back to her room to see an overly hyper Ruby, her reaction is less than calm. Yang thinks she could use a nice calming shower and a good having the life fucked out of her.

Or

Yang has been walking in on Weiss letting off some steam in private and took to helping her, what will she do when Weiss is about to break from the stress of failing a pop quiz?

"Uugh!" Weiss slammed the door behind her, all the heiress attitude wafting right along into the dorm room with her.

"Weiss? Weiss? Weiss? Weiss?" Ruby cheered, somehow morphing into one of several borderline impossible positions on her bed with each call to the heiress. "What's up? What's up? What's up?" She continued, joyously popping up and down on, what, worst of all was Weiss's bed!

Blake hissed idly at all the hubbub, retreating back into her book on her top bunk.

"Ruby! You have a perfectly fine bed just above mine!" Weiss failed to hold her tongue as frustration boiled over within her. "Why don't you go shut up, and go back to yours!" Pale cheeks burned in rip-roarious anger. She knew, she knew from the moment she saw Ruby's face visibly break with her heart. She knew she had been too harsh, hell she knew she was being too harsh even as the words began to leave her mouth.

"B- but… W- Weiss." Ruby slinked from the borrowed bed like a lifeless ragdoll.

"Woah." Blake seemed to inch closer to the wall, hiding away from the angry heiress. "What got your panties in a twi-

"I am tired Blake! I need to study and rest! Two things which both require my bed thank you very much!" Weiss snapped just as hard at the faunus, almost feeling better about it because it meant that Ruby wouldn't feel singled out. Though that feeling didn't last all too long when she thought about how fraught her relationship with the faunus already was.

"Sorry." What looked to be the saddest flutter of petals the team had ever seen lifelessly scattered to the ground behind Ruby as her semblance carried her back into bed to hide horrified under the covers. "I… didn't mean to…" She whimpered, completely hidden under all her blankets with little more than a red tuft of red hair sticking out.

Weiss groaned, exhaustion only superseded by her frustration, both with herself and with the overly eager leader. "I'm sorry Ruby." She offered the half-apology weakly as she placed a hand delicately on the edge of the bed above hers, the softest and yet best peace offering she could give to the other woman. At least it was the best she would ever be willing to do seeing as the heiress would never swallow her pride and outright say she had done something wrong or bad by snapping at the youngest of the team.

Ruby gave a soft whimper, her hand landing on Weiss's only a half moment before it left as an acknowledgment that things would be ok. She had just begun to warm up to the idea of peaking her head out from under the covers when Weiss plopped down on her bed, rattling the whole bunk before she could hear steam blowing out Weiss's ears like a teakettle left on the stove for far too long.

"Woah there!" Yang dropped down from her top bunk before scurrying over to the heiress.

"She! Messed! With! My! PILLOWS!" Weiss screamed each word as quietly as she could manage through gritted teeth.

Ruby yelped and hid under her covers once more, terror welling up in her. Would Weiss snap at her again? Worse? Try to blow her up with dust? It wouldn't be the first time, though the first time had at least been half her fault.

"Aye, aye, I know, I know." Yang assured in a soft tone as she approached the refined woman like a raging boar. "She played with your pillows. I know, it's ok." Yang approached arms up and hands open to display that she was of no threat.

"She! My! Pillows! Messed!"

"Yes, she messed with them. But I prefer to keep my sister alive, thank you very much." Yang laughed. Weiss did not laugh. "Come on, it'll be ok. You can fluff your pillows later."

"It's not just about fluffing!" Weiss screamed, tossing her hands down at her bed in frustration, her eyes seeming to catch the light more than usual.

"I know, I know."

"I had them all perfectly set up! Set up to! To! To study!" Her voice quivered and despite the fact that she had the full attention of every huntress in the room and Yang and Blake both stared at her directly, only Yang noticed the tears welling up in Weiss's eyes. "I! I need to study!" She stammered out weakly.

"It's ok. How's about we take a shower? Kay?" Yang winked, the look on her face establishing that she more wanted a moment to talk aside from prying eyes.

Ruby barely lifted the corner of her covers, just enough to spot Blake's initial concern, and then the way the faunus zeroed in entirely on her.

"It's going to be ok." Blake mouthed entirely silent as she gestured to pulling covers over her own head. "Just hide and we can hang while they are gone." She conveyed without making a sound before adding in a wink for good measure.

Ruby nodded back, the glimmer of fearful tears clear behind the shadows of the blanket for the night vision enabled faunus. "Thank you." She mouthed back, the sound of a hitched sob the only audible noise.

"Come on, a shower will help. Trust me?" Yang squatted slightly, extending her hand with just a little more eagerness. "Please?"

Weiss sniffled and quickly huffed as an effort to cover the shameful noise up. "Fine." She took Yang's hand and used it to help herself up. As soon as she hit her feet, the heiress wiped her tears off against the buff blonde's shoulder, cleaning her face so she could look presentable as possible.

"Come on." Yang stole a single towel for the both of them before escorting the other woman out of the room and down to the showers.

In less than two minutes after the others were gone, Blake had found her way up to Ruby's bed, book open as the redhead cuddled up with a head resting on the faunus's chest. With a gentle and soft tone, Blake resumed reading her book, only this time out loud and for the stressed huntress in training to hear her.

"Why! Why did you drag me out here?" Weiss demanded impatiently.

"I dragged you out here so the pretty princess could actually talk about what's wrong; not like you were going to do it in front of Ruby and Blake." Yang answered oh so matter of factly as she pulled off her boots and tossed them aside carelessly.

"Slob." Weiss huffed softly, turning her nose up at the blonde, only for Yang to suddenly be utterly topless when she looked back.

"What?" Yang grunted, standing all too tall and confident as she began to undo her pants.

"I- I- I called you-"

"No, not what did you say! What the hell is wrong!" Yang pulled down her pants, the tight fabric catching on her calves awkwardly. In an effort to wrestle free from them, she stepped forward, only tightening the hold the fabric had on her muscular body.

"I-" Weiss strived to pretend that she was capable of focusing on anything other than how Yang's breasts giggled with each failed step.

"Spit it out!" The himbo of a woman fought harder with her pants, nearly toppling over as she did.

"I! I failed a quiz! I- I failed that one we took in Goodwitch's class."

Yang just snorted, catching herself on a wall with the side of her face as she finally wrangled one leg free. "So did everyone else." She paused before looking over the distraught heiress. "Aren't you gonna strip? It'll be easier to shower if you are naked you know."

"I'm not you! I don't always feel like giving a free show." Weiss turned her nose up once more.

"It's not like it's something I haven't seen before."

"One time!"

"Six!" Yang corrected harshly.

"Three, three times and just because you walked in on me while I was… and I was just so pent up- I- it doesn't mean we're!" Weiss's cheeks burned red as if her acting weren't enough to give the truth away.

"It was four, and the last time you came at least twice each. So, I'm counting that as six."

"God! I regret ever letting you!"

"No you don't" Yang corrected.

"I! Shut up!"

"So what, you failed a pop quiz. Everyone else did too. No reason to go killing Ruby." Yang stepped on the rest of her pants before yanking up her still entangled leg to the rough noise of stitches popping. "Fuck." She grunted, the leg coming free overly easily after that.

"I'm a Schnee! Schnee's don't fail! Not quizzes, not tests, not missions, not-"

"Nothing?" Yang answered for the heiress.

"Anything. Not anything." Weiss corrected the other woman's grammar.

"Yeah, yeah, so perfect lil princes Schnee doesn't fail. So what? It happens." Yang grunted before slipping off the last remnant of her clothes and tossing the panties carelessly with the blob of clothing behind her.

"It doesn't just happen to me! I! And what, do you think Jacques would just let me stay here if I keep failing quizzes like this? He barely let me come to Beacon in the first place! I! I! If I fail another quiz- or god forbid a test! And- and! You can't pretend you don't like me being here, the all but monthly intrusions you have on my personal time just to-" Weiss snapped, steadily growing more and more distraught with every word.

"I do like you being here." Yang answered all too matter of fact. "There's no pretending. I like you. But I'm not worried."

"Course you're not worried! All you'd be loosing is your little fuck toy!"

"You're my fuck toy now?" Yang raised an eyebrow overjoyed at the idea.

"Uugh! No! No, I am not!" Weiss reeled, disgusted with her minor mistake along with its major consequences. "I!" She burned crimson, popping out all the harder against her white hair and clothing.

"Fine, you're not my fucktoy. Happy?" Yang moved in uncomfortably close… or rather too comfortably close. "Either way, I'm still not worried." She continued, hands rising to adjust the collar of Weiss's dress. Bedford Weiss could manage to complain about the hands on her, Yang's fingers were idly fidgeting with the buttons that held the dress together. The blonde didn't undo the buttons, just gently toyed with it, holding time as she stared the other woman down, awaiting consent or an objection.

"Why! Why aren't you worried!" Weiss snapped, completely ignoring the hands so close to her chest and the way they made her heart pound.

"Not even going to address the fact that I'm about to undress you."

"You won't do it unless I say you can." Weiss huffed, looking away as if that could hide her tomato red cheeks.

"I won't, will I?" Yang tested, nearly popping off the button, but holding herself back.

"You won't! And I won't let you till you answer my damn question!"

"What question?"

"Why aren't you worried? I- do… do you not care if I- if I have to go back to Atla-"

"Don't even think that way! Don't speak that way, don't even think that way!" Yang barked out, the calm demeanor the blonde carried suddenly gone as she all but yelled at the heiress. "No! You-" She growled out of frustration. "Of course I care!" Yang nearly yelped, the slightest hint of fear slipping out at the idea that Weiss didn't know. "Winter and Jacques would have to go through my dead body to drag you back there! But… I'm still not worried." Yang's hand dropped without undoing so much as a singular button.

"I! If you care! If you care, then why the hell aren't you worried!" Weiss broke, anger and frustration getting the better of her as her arms raised to angrily push Yang. "I'm terrified! If you really care, then why aren't you!"

Yang winced, hands raising to her breasts where Weiss had accidentally pushed her. "First off, ouch, my tits. Second, I'm not worried because you aren't just a Schnee. You are Weiss. You will bust your ass, threaten to kill my sister if she doesn't let you study, and study until you ace the next one." Yang smiled a little overly wide. "Plus, I may have heard that she is letting us all take another try at it on Monday." She chuckled weakly, feeling everything was going to be alright.

"Monday! That's only three days away!" Weiss's eyes bugged out of her skull. "I need to go study right now!" She went to run, but Yang grabbed her, wrapping arms around the heiress from behind before she could run off.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be ok. Shh." Yang whispered, pulling Weiss back in and kissing at the top of her head. "You have three days, you already know what is on the quiz, and there is no chance you will get good studying done when you are this tense."

"I- I- I-" Weiss stammered.

"Shh, shh, shh." Yang kissed Weiss's cheek. "I love you, dumb princess."

"I'm! I'm not dumb! I! And I'm not a princess!" Weiss yelped.

"No, you're a genius, but you can still be dumb. Pushing yourself too hard and staying up till five a.m, studying? Leaving you too exhausted to ace your quiz."

"I! I turned my lights off at four-thirty!"

"Yes, but you kept running through things till at least five. You whisper when you are trying to go over it."

Weiss grumbled, painfully aware that Yang was right.

"Come on, come take a shower with me. It'll be nice, you'll feel a lot better with some steam let off." Yang's hands slipped around, alluding to the idea of grabbing Weiss's breasts from behind her.

"Let off some steam? Feel a lot better?" Weiss trembled at the idea, her fingers slipping up behind Yangs and directing them to the buttons of her dress before undoing the first for her.

"You always feel good when we let off some steam together, my sweet little sex toy." Weiss could feel Yang's sickening smile against the back of her neck as the blond kissed the sensitive flesh and popped open the buttons one by one.

"I'm not!" Weiss whimpered, caught off guard as Yang's fingers graced her aching and pebbled breasts.

"Not what sweetheart?"

"I'm not a…" Weiss bit her lip and did her best to hide how she liked the taunting.

"Ok, ok sweetheart. You aren't. But you are still sexy as all hell."

"Yang!" Weiss wined impatient.

"Yes love?" So what if she had been calling the heiress that since the second time she walked in on Weiss and helped her out. It didn't mean anything! No! Of course not! Or, at least, neither of them ever acknowledged that it could, not out loud at least.

"You really think?"

"I don't think. I know. You'll get an A, and everyone else will hate you. You'll ruin the curve and turn that beautiful B I could have gotten into a C. I'll sob, Ruby will get the B I would have, and Blake will score just a couple points below you with her nose still stuck in a book."

"I- I-" Weiss whimpered. "I didn't…" Weiss groaned at how it must have sounded from her flawed phrasing. "Do you really feel…"

"Feel what?" Yang kissed at the heiress's neck with a growing passion as she slipped the dress off for her.

"N- never mind." Weiss shuttered.

"Never mind what?"

"Do you really think I'm 'sexy as hell'?" Weiss played it off for the first reasonable thing she could come up with.

"Oh…" For some reason -because she was right- Yang expected Weiss to ask something else. "Well, of course, I do Weiss… I- I wouldn't call you- say something I didn't really feel." Yang edited herself.

"Well… thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Weiss shuttered as she felt Yang slide her bra off and then her panties.

"Ready for a shower?"

"Shower sounds nice." Weiss agreed, pressing herself back against Yang. "I- I really think I could use some relaxation."

"I think I tend to be really good at helping with that, now, don't I?" Yang whispered the question into Weiss's ear seductively as her fingers slipped down Weiss's core to her already slick slit.

Weiss's breath hitched as Yangs slowly parted her legs to allow her better access. "God! I-" Weiss whimpered, her hips rolling into the fingers at her aching clit.

"You remember the rules?"

"You'll help me, but I'm yours?" Weiss replied quickly enough that it betrayed her, giving tell to just how eager she was for it.

"No, no, you're all mine. All mine." Yang emphasized with all the harshness that turned Weiss to jello.

"What's the difference?" Weiss groaned more at the sensation than at the arbitrary correction.

"It's the difference between me slipping two fingers inside you and just making you cum, versus…" Yang pressed the back of one knee into Weiss's, nearly sending the heiress sailing to the ground, but before Weiss knew it, she was thrust against the shower's tile walls with appropriately scalding water cascading over the duo. "Me slamming you against the shower wall, and fucking your brains out till you would actually have an excuse for getting an F on Monday." Before the blonde had finished her threat, she was already three fingers deep in the heiress, her other hand grabbing and groping at Weiss's right breast as if she needed to knead it into a dough.

"Yang!" Weiss groaned, pressing her face into the tile in a hopeless effort to escape the blonde's impossible grip.

"Yes love?" There it was again, the title taunting Weiss as Yang's fingers violated her in the way that left her so drenched, she just couldn't deny her adoration.

"Slow down!"

"Now, why in the world would I do that?"

"B- because you don't want the fun to be over too soon!" Weiss whimpered, her hips rolling back to press her hungry whore of a cunt back further onto Yang's fingers.

"You really think I'll stop at just one?" Yang nipped at Weiss's ear, pushing the heiress closer too efficiently. "I haven't stopped at one in a while now, and it's not like you couldn't use the extra relaxation."

"Yang!" Weiss groaned, grabbing the hand that had been at her breast and forcing it down, her fingers demanding that the brawler be just as rough with her clit as she had been with her breast.

"That's what you want, huh?"

"YES!" Weiss cried out, bucking back and forth, finding something beautiful in both directions, either more of the thick fingers slipping inside or her clit grinding up against her palm. Either way, it was everything the Heiress could want, someone actually taking off the hesitant gloves everyone seemed to approach the prissy little princess of an heiress with. Though it may have simply been the fact that the blonde had not a bone of tact in her body, she approached Weiss with none of that disdainful delicacy all others did. Yang was fully willing to throw her up against a wall and fuck her silly and till she came her brains out. And that is exactly what she did.

Yang didn't stop at one, no, the brawler kept pushing her little princess well past three, and somewhere into a very blurry four or five, resulting in more a puddle of Weiss than a skeletal structure with bones and all the other things that keep a human together. "There you go, that's it. That outta get you to relax for the evening love." Yang whispered as she allowed the heiress to slump down to her knees on the shower floor.

Weiss grumbled something almost intelligible, but to Yang's ears it almost sounded like "Bub blue" but that made little to no sense.

"Hey, hey. Come here." Yang plopped down next to Weiss before pulling the heiress into her lap and resting the other woman's head on her shoulder. "You did so well love."

"Bub blue." There it was again, the exhausted heiress already half asleep and potentially suffering from severe dehydration.

"It's going to be ok. You can sleep now if you need Weiss." The sex was over, it was probably about time to return to first names.

"No, no." Weiss grumbled, her arms weakly wrapping around the back of Yang's neck.

"No what Weiss?" Yang caressed down Weiss's back gently.

"Love you." Weiss whispered into the other woman's ear, what Yang couldn't tell if it was just a stray drop of water from the shower or an actual tear from the heiress falling onto her shoulder.

"I love you too dummy. I love you too."

The End

This fic was a treat to write for a p- *cough*-tron June. (Huh? What was that? Weird!) She made this fic possible, if you enjoyed it, thank her. If you want to know how to get your own fic like this, check out my tumblr: [hopefulbadgerjunara](https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/)


End file.
